Child Of Prophecy
by Connor16
Summary: In a different universe Metis first wife of Zeus wasn't swallowed by her husband. In fact the prophecy of her son doesn't come about until her second pregnancy. Fear for herself and her child She flies Olympus. To raise him in hiding.
1. Chapter 1

Hiding in the shade of the tree bushes in the form of a fox. Was an immortal named Naruto. He possessed no domains, for he never got that right.

For faith can be a crulmistress. You see Naruto is the second born child of Zeus, King of Olympus, god of thunder, heaven and justice. He is also theprophesiedson destined to overthrow his father.

Metis, his mother Titaness of wisdom, prudence and deep thought. Ran from her husband and Olympus along with their unborn child, upon learning the prophecy.

Across from the young god. Stood a beautiful woman bathing in a swimming holeunderneath the waterfall. She possessed the body of a warrior both lean and muscled. Long black hair that clung to her wet body. A face of stern regal beauty. Her grey  
eyes bright and full of energy.

Athena, goddess of wisdom, strategy, arts and crafts, battle and reason. More importantly his older sister and the woman he was deeply in love with.

Whenever he got the chance to do so, Naruto would change forms wither it be animal, or disguised human. He would gaze at her for hours on end.

He continued to gaze at her. Completely memorized by her stunning beauty. It would have stayed that way too, had not a grey owl landed next to him.

Knowing immediately it was his mother. The young immortal looks towards his sister one last time. Before running off with his mother following.

Once they were safely back at their cave. Metis turned back into her human form giving her son a stern glare.

His mother was also beautiful. Wearing a grey sleeveless dress. Her honey sickle skin gleaming in the rays of Helios. Waves of curly blond hair flowing freely in the breeze. And her deadly grey eyes hard as stone looking her son in his fox eye.

Turning back as well. Stood a boy in the form of a late teenager. With a lighter skin tone to that of his mother. Short untamable blond hair. Electric blue eyes that hid a good amount mirth behind them. Wearing silver robes that covered only the waistline  
down.

"How many times have I told you it's dangerous outside!"

Metis scolds her son. Rolling his eyes at her. Naruto stood at the caves entrance.

"Look at me when I'm talking to my son." The Titaness yanks her son around.

"Why does it even matter?" He mutters under his breath.

"Excuse me!"

"Why does it matter." He repeated louder this time. "I care nothing for Zeus' throne! He can keep for all I care. Surely if we just went to him and explained.."

"It wouldn't change anything my son." His mother interrupts. "Like his father before him. Zeus covets his throne greedily, no matter how much he claims the two are nothing alike. Had I not acted when I did, who knows what he would have done to insure  
you never being born. Even now with his third marriage. He searches for us. For you."

Naruto looks down sadly. All traces of hope leaving his eyes. "I regret ever laying eyes on her in Attica(now known as Athens) had I just stayed out of the city that day."

Like all immortals who came before him. Naruto fell deeply in love with his sister at first glance. So much so, that he would feel drawn towards her. He sometimes wonder if she felt the same, even though she's never seen him.

His mother called this the sirens effect. A rare commodity among gods and Titans alike. Like how humans felt when they find their perfect other half. Naruto found his in Athena.

He was drawn in by her sirens call. No matter how hard he tried to go after other woman, he would immediately start comparing them to Athena.

He felt his mother place a comforting hand on his face. "My darling maelstrom. Never regret falling in love. Such experience is what makes life worth living for. Your sister is a beautiful young woman."

Naruto laughs jokingly. "You would know mother. You gave birth to her."

Metis laughs as well. "That I did."

Silence befell between the two. A comfortable one.

Sighing the former queen of Olympus said a few last words to her son. "I can't stop you from following your sister Naruto, just promise you'll be careful from now on."

"I promise."

"Good. Now off to bed."

She watched as her beloved son trudged back inside to cave before turning back outside. She narrowed her eyes at gathering clouds in the north, not far from their current location.

Zeus was closing in on them. Walking inside the cave she saw Naruto was already fast asleep. Looking upon his sleeping form. Metis memorized her sons face knowing it'll be the last she'll probably see of him for some time.

"/$&)::$&!((" muttering something in the old tongue. A faint glow surrounded her son. A spell that would keep her son hidden until he woke. A century later. Before leaving she laid the weapons she crafted for him. A pure silver spear made from  
moon rock, and golden brace with the engraving of a owl that turned into a shield.

Doing all that she needed to insure her sons survival. Metis left the cave to confront her ex-husband.

"Where is he."

"Where is who?" She fans ignorance.

She was in the Olympian throne room, the throne of the gods all around her empty. Except one.

Sitting before her former student, lover and husband. The king of Olympus himself. In his tall imposing figure wearing royal white robes. His electric blue eyes sparking with power. Long shoulder length grey-and-black hair with a perfectly trimmed bread  
covering his proud and handsome face.

"Don't play games with me Metis! Tell me where the child is!" He thundered.

"I see you didn't invite the gods to this trial." She looks around at the empty thrones, not at all bothered by his temper. Which seemed to only anger him more.

"You swore an oath of loyalty to Olympus!"

"Yes I did!" She agreed. "But I also swore one as a mother. And that oath will always be put first."

"The child poses a threat to Olympus."

"That child!" She bites scathingly. "Has a name. His name is Naruto. You know well as I that he is no threat to Olympus, but to your paranoia of losing your throne. Everything I have taught you and you throw it away."

"Is that all you have to say in defense." Zeus ignoring everything she said.

Shaking her head in disappointment. "Yes that's all I have to say."

"Then Metis. For crimes against Olympus, I Zeus with sound body and mind. Sentence you to death." Grabbing his Master Bolt which crackled to life in its masters hand. Zeus without hesitation hurtles it at the chained Titan.

Before the Bolt hit her. Metis staring Zeus straight in the eye muttered her last words.

"I love you Naruto."

Where once stood a loving mother of two. Was replaced with a huge black singed spot.

Zeus in his anger and ignorance. Like his father before him, had only ensured his sons rise to power.

A century has passed since Metis' essence was sent to Tartarus. In that time Zeus searched all over Greece for Naruto, but could never find him. Eventually he gave up the search and started enjoying the pleasure of the flesh from his wife, and many of  
his affairs.

"It is time to wake up child." He heard an elderly voice say.

Waking up from what felt like a very long sleep. Naruto stares blearily at three old women. His vision coming into focus.

Jumping to his feet quickly once realizing who they were. He back away from them.

"What are you doing here? Where's my mother?" Searching around the cave. It was only then that he noticed everything around him was old riddled by time.

"He doesn't realize sister."

"No he doesn't."

"But he will."

Naruto looks between the three frantically.

"Understand What! Where's my mother?"

Instead of answering him. They talked in circles again.

"Slept you did."

"A long sleep."

"Very long sleep."

"How long?" He asked cautiously.

Together they answered. "A century."

Narutos' throat became bone dry. His spit tasted like stale bread.

"Impossible." Not wanting to believe it.

"It's true."

"Mother cast spell."

"That put you to sleep."

"My mother did this?" He said in disbelief. "Where is she! Is she ok?"

"Gone."

"Gone."

"Reforming she is."

"From Zeus' Master Bolt." They say in sync again.

Naruto felt his whole world come crashing down. Falling to his knees. We wept loudly. Pounding his fist against the cave floor.

The fates however didn't give him time mourn sadly.

"Rise child."

"Yes Rise."

"Rise and take what is rightfully yours."

Naruto glares at them with bloodshot eyes, tears streaming down his face.

"My mother was taken from me! I have the right to mourn!"

"Yes."

"But later."

"Now you must recruit."

"Build your army."

"What need have I of an army?" Naruto said through grit teeth.

"Overthrow your father."

"Revenge."

"Rightful king of the cosmos."

Naruto laughs bitterly. "The prophecy."

"Yes." They nodded."

"It's pointless!" He argues. "No god or remaining Titan in their right mind will oppose Zeus. And even if they would. I don't have any domains."

The fates shakes their heads. "Enemies of Zeus will join you."

"More enemies of Olympus, then Zeus realizes."

"Domains we can give you."

"How." His anger and grieve talking.

All three of the fates eyes turned completely grey. Their hair floating above them. Outside the sky darkened.

Speaking as one. They gave him his power.

"Hail Naruto: God of the four winds, justice, nature, forgotten knowledge and constellations."

Automatically Naruto felt physically more powerful. His domains giving him the power he needed, to avenge his mother, kill his father and take the throne that was rightfully his.


	2. Chapter 2

Can you remember what it feels like to be in your mothers womb?

Naruto could. In fact he could remember his very molecules stitching themselves together bringing him into being.

Remembered how it felt to be surrounded by his mothers warmth and love. How it felt to take his first breath of fresh air when brought into this world.

It was these memories that our young immortal and future king of the universe, would fall back on when he wished to still his mounting rage towards his father.

Course this was one of two ways that helped him control his rage. Like now for instance he was watching his dear agapitós(beloved) sister Athena.

The rays of Helios reflecting off her beautiful bronze skin. Her grey sleeveless gown blowing and lose hair blowing in the breeze. Her eyes had a look of pure concentration as stared at the scroll before her.

Looking upon her. Naruto felt his whole world revolved around his sister. His heart was beating uncontrollably at the sight of her. He could quite literally feel the gravitational pull between them.

Naruto knew if didn't leave now. Right now he would succumb to his desire of being closer to her. So in a gust of wind he vanished.

None the wiser that Athena herself felt the very same pull he did. Yet didn't know why she was feeling it.

Naruto appeared in Rhodes. The island that housed his cousin Helios.

Walking into the palace/temple. Naruto spotted his his favorite cousin staring out into the distance.

"The all-knowing vlákas(jackass)." He smiled.

Helios turned smiling at his youngest cousin. The Titan of the sun was extremely handsome. With his shoulder-length brown hair flowing freely, his chiseled face made from granite. His muscled chest barely half covered by yellow robes and golden eyes.

"Naruto." He greeted in a soft voice. Contrary to people's beliefs Helios and his sisters weren't violent or hard people. The only fought when truly necessary.

It was these traits that lead him to recruit the three. That and the fact they were the only immortals him and his mother trusted with the whereabouts.

"What do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" He asked curious. "Last you were here you planned on recruiting our uncle Oceanus and aunt Tethys."

"Therein lies the problem. Apparently our aunt and uncle changed locations after Hera left. I was hoping with your help, you could point me in the right direction."

"I thought as much." Says the sun deity smugly.

"Exypnákias(smartass)." Naruto mutters.

"Found them." Helios turns back from the sun.

"That was quick."

"Whatever the sun touches is within my minds eye. They're in the oceans surrounding Troy. You'll find them on the beach."

"Thank you cousin." Nods the son of Metis.

"I pray you are successful in your quest." Helios waves as Naruto leaves in a gust of wind.

Appearing on the shores of Troy. Naruto looked around at the sandy beach and the rising tides of the water.

It didn't take him long to find the two he seeked. Walking hand in hand was a man with long green hair flowing like the ocean, and bright blue eyes with a heavily muscled chest. Wearing green robes.

Next to him was a lovely women of medium height. With silk black hair tied in a braid, angle like face with sky-blue eyes wearing a blue gown that revealed both her ampled breasts.

"Uncle!" He called.

Both immortals turned to the voice.

"Nephew!" His aunt cried running to embrace her sisters son.

"Last we saw you, you were a baby in the womb." Tethys smiled still in her nephews embrace.

"Indeed." Came the rumbling voice of his uncle.

"How are you my boy? Where is our sister?" The former lord of the seas looks around.

"Oh how I would love to see Metis again." The queen smiles with hope in her eyes.

It was Oceanus who noticed the broken look in his nephews eyes.

"Is everything alright my boy?" Placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I-I thought. I thought you knew." Naruto chokes back a sob.

"Knew what? Has something happened to our sister?" His aunt asked worry laced in her voice.

And so the son of Metis told the former rulers of the seas what happened to their beloved sister. By the end Tethys was on her knees in tears, while her husband was facing the water still as a statue. The oceans mirroring its true masters emotions.

"We remain neutral during the first war. Out of respect for our sister Rhea!" He Thundered. The seas started churn violently. "We were assured Zeus was nothing! Like his father."

"How could he do such a thing?!" His wife sniffed. "Our sister was his childhood sweetheart. He loved her."

Oceanus couldn't help but scoff at such words. "We thought the same of Kronos, and look how he ended up. The might King Cannibal."

"Is that why you are here nephew? To tell us about our sisters fate?" His uncle turns taking deep breaths to calm his mood.

"No." Naruto shakes his head. "I came to recruit the both of you. The Fates have ordained me to be king. I have my domains. Now I seek allies to help me take down my bastard of a father."

"You wished to start another war? Just so you can sit upon a throne." His uncle narrows his eyes.

Sensing her husbands growing anger again. Tethys places a comforting hand on his arm. "Husband please." She begged.

Seeing his uncle calm down again. Naruto spoke. "I can give less than a damn about some throne. I never wanted it to begin with. All I ever wanted was to live in peace, marry the love of my life." He sighed knowing these things would probably never happen.

"Now all I crave is revenge for my mother. I want to drive my weapon through his chest and watch as the life leaves his eyes."

For moment nothing else was said between the three. Silence reigned for some time. Both Oceanus and Tethys looked at each other. A conversation being spoken between the two.

"How many has joined you already?" They asked.

"Only three. I plan recruiting the Titans who remained neutral in the first war." Naruto answered.

"Why us Titans?"

"Because even though a good number of Titans like yourselves stayed neutral. Olympus still treat you like your nothing. My cousin, your niece Leto is a perfect example of this."

"I am no longer lord of the seas."

"But you are the oceans true master. Help me. Please. And the seas will be yours once more."

"Will you heed our council?" Tethys asked. It was a question of vital import.

"Unlike my father, and his father before him. I'll heed the council of all those who choose to follow me."

With those words spoken. Both Tethys and her husband Oceanus knelt before him.

"Then we pledge our allegiance to you. Our Lord and future King."


End file.
